worldwar3seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bhutan Virus
The Bhutan Virus was a biological weapon unleashed on New York City, and eventually other cities along the United States East Coast on Agusut 20th, 2022. The result of this virus was a wave of civil unrest and riots, as well as public shootings of rioters in the streets of New York City, Washington D.C., Richmond, Virginia, and many other cities along the Eastern Seaboard. Origins The Bhutan Virus got its start when mercenary scientists were hired by Bhutan to create a virus to "punish" America after the failure of the Angolan Hostage Crisis. Scientists from Cuba, Panama, Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, North Korea, Saudi Arabia, and Jordan all jumped at the idea and began making a virus that was sure to "make America suffer." The result was a team of Iranian, Syrian, Jordinian, Afghan, North Korean, Iraqi, and Saudi Arabian scientists mutating the viruses Soman and Cyclosarin into one big virus that makes people go mad. Symptoms and how it operates Symptoms consist of hallucinations and an extremely irritating rash that forms on the skin; this rash makes the host paranoid about suffering a violent agonizing death (even though the virus itself doesn't kill its hosts). Later, the victim falls unconscious and will not awaken unless the virus vaccine is given. The virus has various different effecst on various animals; unlike humans, mammals act edgy and tend to run away from humans more often, even when they are not being threatened (ex: deer, rabbits, squirrels, and oppossums act alarmed and flee in the presence of a human being. Dogs howl more than they usually do, making them an annoyance to their owners and\or others. Cats hide in their litter boxes and refuse to come out unless they are vaccined). However, the virus is lethal to aquatic animals; tadpoles, fish, sharks, whales, jellyfish, and various other aquatic creatures suffer a slow agonizing death when infected by the virus. It is from these creatures that the virus spreaded worldwide; Japanese people eating infected sushi were easily infected by the virus. Following similar incidents in various countries of people getting sick after eating various types of infected seafood, the governments of those respective nations ordered that wild-caught seafood be thorougly examined before being sold to the market. This slowed the spread of the virus, but-much to the disappointment of government officials-didn't stop the spreading. Appearances This virus is mentioned in Act I, The Eve of War ''on several news reports and is later seen being used on animals during the Angolan Hostage Crisis, where infected animals begin attacking humans for seemingly no apparent reason. During Act II, The May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks'', the virus is discovered on American soil by Alzbeta Hviezdoslav, a student studying viruology at Kansas State University; here she describes it as being "nothing like any virus I've ever seen." Later in Act II, the virus is used in the May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks, the main event of the act. Victims of the virus, both dead and alive, are seen throughout New York, Las Vegas and various other cities in America. When the virus goes worldwide, it is seen both as a menace and a unique virus for study. Trivia *This is the first virus in the series. *It is also the first to cause a pandemic during a wartime period. *The montage of news clips witnessed by Olivia Coons was inspired by the introductory film in Crysis 2 (link here ) Gallery Cities victimized by virus New York in WW3.png|New York News screens concerning virus Alien virus confirmed.jpg|A news report about the virus, under the designation "Alien Virus"